My lover made a passionate plea
by StuddedHeartbreaks
Summary: MATURE CONTENT! Hello everyone, here's a lovely little one shot for you to read! C: I collaborated with DarcyBanner on this story, so it'd be great if you checked out her stories too! All that's left to say, is read & review! :D


A/N -Warning! Very mature content! Please don't read if you don't like a)Very sexual themes or are under age.

_**My lover made a passionate plea**_

Christine had just finished performing Think of Me in replacement for La Carlotta Guidacelli, all her friends ran and surrounded her. Someone begged for her attention, but all

Christine did was stand in awe at the curtains which hid the crowds she had just performed in, oblivous to the fact that someone was calling her.

"Christine!" Still that voice.. Who the hell could it be?

She finally snapped out of the trance she was in and turned around, finding petite dancer Meg Giry stood infront of her, who grabbed her hands in delight and smiled, "Where in the world have you been hiding? Really you were, perfect-"

Christine smiled but didn't answer, instead she dazed off into a kind of trance, her eyes glazing over as if she was about to cry. Meg stopped singing. "Christine are you ok?"

Christine came out of the 'daydream' she was in and turned to face her friend, "Y-yes I am… Was I really as good as I thought?" she asked her friend, already certain on the answer.

"Your hands Christine, my god. You're cold"

She felt her hands and they were indeed frozen, was it because of the presence around her, or something else?

"Meg, someones here, I can tell, and I don't like who it may be."

"You dont think it could be him do you?" Meg asked.

"I don't know, Meg." She responded, and walked off towards a different area of the stage which was isolated. "Monsieur! Whoever and Where ever you are, come out and show yourself at once please!

"Little Lottie, can it really be you?" a voice asked , Meg looked around, terrified for who was there.

Christine spun back around, "Please Monsieur! Please show yourself! For all I know you could be…could be…" her words trailed off, unable to finish the sentence she started.

"You honestly believe I am your opera ghost Christine?" Raoul stepped into view "Dont you remember me?"

"Raoul?! No, no, it can't be, I could hear him." She stammered out,and turned to face the man who stood before her.

"Littie Lottie, let your mind wander" he quietly sang, hoping she'd join in.

"Little Lottie, thought am I fonder, of goblins or of riddles?" She continued, trying not to engage to deeply into conversation with the man who stood before her, before turning and walking away.

Raoul ran after Christine, "Why wont you look at me, Christine?" his voice broke slightly.

"Because, Raoul, I've grown, if truth be told, I had forgotten all about our memories together… And besides, _he_ won't be happy if I'm talking to someone of whom he doesn't know" she said, and went to close her dressing room door, only to be stopped by the jamming of his foot in the doorway.

"Who are you on about?" Raoul asked concerned "Who is this man?"

He grabbed her hands and made her look at him, his eyes full of sorrow and pleading with her to tell him.

"I can't tell you, for I don't know myself. All I know is, that he is…he's…the one who has been looking after me since my father passed away." This was a downright lie and she knew it, she hated lying about her tutor, but it was to keep Raoul out of her business.

Raoul laughed, "If he's real, where is this man?" he asked. He cupped Christine's face in his hands and kissed her. "I'll take you out to dinner, my treat. Let me get my hat from the office and I shall return," he said and turned on his heel to leave.

"I don't know where he is, Raoul. All I know is he's here. All. The. Time." She said and turned away, "And I'm sorry, I just absolutely can't go to dinner, I have a lesson with him soon, and he will be very angry if I miss another lesson, seeing as I missed one last week to rehearse." She continued and slipped in to her dressing gown.

"I love you…" he whispered, leaving to see Andre in the managers office.

Christine never replied, but only sat down at her dresser and wiped her face clean of any makeup, but upon hearing a booming voice go through her room, she stood up, almost terrified.

"I haven't the slightest of an idea why you still talk to him. He's only going to keep you back, he's going to slow your life down, he's not good for you, Christine." The voice said. Christine looked up and around her room, searching for the source of the voice, "I don't mean to talk to him, Monsieur, I just engage in conversation so it seems I'm not being the slightest bit rude. This boy won't put a stop to my progressing, Monsieur." She said, waiting for its reply.

"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, trying to weave his way into my triumph!" The voice yelled.

"No he isn't, Monsieur! I promise you!" The girl pleaded, his voice was getting awfully loud, as if, as if he was getting closer to her.

The voice sighed, "See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside, my angel," the voice sounded even closer than it did a few minutes before.

"I-I don't understand what you mean, Monsieur." She stammered out, but walked over to the mirror either way.

"What you need to understand, Christine, is that, I am the person who's been teaching you all these years, and I think it is about time you see who the figure behind the voice is." A face suddenly appeared in the mirror and waited for her to notice the new visitor.

"Who are you?" Christine asked, when she saw the face in the mirror, she was terrified and she was trembling now; she wanted to run but she was glued to the spot, unable to move, as if the face deemed special to her, little did she know, it was much more important than she had thought.

"I'm your angel…your…Angel of Music.." The voice replied, and the mirror clicked open and slide to the side, allowing masses of smoke to curl out, the figure held a gloved hand out to her, but staying in the shadows all the same.

"You show yourself at last, Monsieur." she said, her accent thick with surprise and wonder as she followed him through the mirror. Walking through the passageway, Christine began to realise something, the man who was speaking to her and leading her wherever they were going wore a mask and kept his masked side away from her. He walked through passage ways and when it deemed safe, walked back over to her, gripping her wrist tightly and walking forwards, keeping sure that no one was following them. It was rather dark, the passageway she was being lead down. Her Angel of music held a lantern that had a small candle in it but apart from that there was no other source of light.

"Where are we?" she asked.

The man just ignored her, and continued to walk through the passageway, finally coming to a lake. On the lake was a small gondola boat which he helped her step in, before taking the paddle and rowing the boat off the shore. "I said, where are we?" She asked again with more persistence, yet he still ignored her, the best he could do was admire the beauty sitting before him.

He turned to her, smiling. He still hid his masked face from view with his hat. "Why, we're entering my world, young Angel." His voice had a mischevious and eery tone to it.

"What do you mean, 'Your World'?" She asked, but when no answer was given, that thought stayed on her mind. They got nearer a shore and the man opened a portcullis, revealing what looked like an abandoned music room, there was a grand piano, covered in piano composition sheets. The man helped her out of the boat as they hit the edge, and walked over to the piano. He pounded hard on the keys and stared at her, his eyes wide and watering, "Do you know why you're here, Christine?" He asked her, holding a hand out to her, wanting her to come nearer.

She gave him a look that said "Are you kidding me?" but shook her head politely all the same. He stepped down from the piano and walked over to her. "Ever since I heard you sing for the first time, I had this…this strange desire for you. Your voice, combined with my music, will create marvels." He said, and handed her a filled in composition sheet, "Here, sing this, please, I want to see if my dream will work", he asked, and he started to play the keys on the piano.

Christine nodded and started to sing, closing her eyes as she did and leting her whole soul succumb to the music . Upon hearing this girl, no, this angel sing, his eyes lit up, he was initially looking at his piano keys, but now he was staring up at the girl who was stood opposite the piano, looking down at the sheet of paper she was singing off.  
The song eventually came to an end and she stood catching her breath as the song ended on such a high note.  
"My…my dream…it will come true…" He whispered, and he stood up from the piano and walked over to Christine, "Christine, angel, please, don't leave me. Stay with me and help my dream become a reality. Only you can do it. Please, for me." He pleaded, and took both her hands into his, clasping them over tightly.

She nodded, the words he spoke making her fall in love with this man even more, "Why didn't you ever show yourself before?"

"I was unsure…of whether you'd accept me, taking control of your life…" He replied, looking and feeling sheepish, "I'm not like every other man you may have met." He continued and walked away, sitting down and hiding his face with his hat once again.

"Oh Angel…" Christine took a breath in, walking towards the man she had longed to see for such a long time, "You will never be alone." She bought her hands to his face, pulled forwards and gently kissed him.

The kiss…the kiss that made the Angel change every feeling he had ever had for any other.

That kiss. The feeling of her supple lips against his scarred ones felt like lightning cracking during a thunderstorm. He didn't know how to react, his hands stayed away from her body at first, quaking with what he didn't know was either bliss or fright. He slowly began to embrace her, not too tightly, or too loosely, he held her gently, like a sacred vase. She broke the kiss after a few seconds and moved away, holding both the masked and unmasked sides of his face, he bought a hand to the side that was masked and gently pried her hand off and turned away, he didn't want her to see himself unmasked in all his ugliness and unsightliness.

"Angel, I love you." she said "For who you are." she lifted her hand and gently eased the mask off of his face,but she did not flinch once when he turned his scarred face towards her

"Christine…" he gasped,"No, Christine, please, don't look!" He half-screamed-half-whispered and cowered away from her, "I am a monster!" He continued covering his face and began to run away, only to be stopped by her grabbing of his free hand, resulting him to turn and face her.

"If that is what you call a monster, Angel, then, I am afraid, we both have different meanings of the word." She said to him, and took his hand which was covering his face away, he just stood there, shaking, '_Why is she still here, why hasn't she ran away yet? Can it be? Does she truly, well and truly, love me?_' He thought and looked down to the floor.

"You will never be alone." she sang softly, she pressed harder on him as she kissed his tender lips, her hands in his, Tears began to well in his eyes, "Christine… I…love you." He whispered as the kiss broke off, and he kissed her again, he just loved the feeling of pure ecstasy he got from feeling their lips meet. Wanting entry he tried to deepen the kiss, which she promptly accepted, and he proceeded to explore her mouth with his tongue, each of them moaning with bliss. She leant into him. "I will always be yours, angel." He kissed her harder, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close.

Once the kiss was broken off he just whispered the word, "Erik" to her with a raspy breath.

Confused she tilted her head, "Erik?" She asked, and stared into his eyes.

"That is my name, Christine. I'd appreciate it if you called me by my name instead of Angel." He responded, easing the grip he had on her waist and quickly putting the mask back on and smoothing out his hair.

"Erik… can I stay with you?" Christine asked, blushing, being the first time she had said his real name, and asking such a question.

Erik stood still and stared at her, "Are you sure you want to stay down here? With all of...all of this?" He spun around looking for what might intrigue her into staying, surely it could be him, right?

Christine just nodded, "If this is where my Tutor works, I'd like to be by his side forever." She smiled brightly.

"Very well," he started, "But won't you miss your life above? I don't move from here, I stay in the catacombs of darkness, like a ghost. An Opera Ghost." He finished, still looking at her.

Christine longed for Erik, she wanted to feel like she was loved, and Erik himself longed for company, "I don't see why you would want to stay here, I have nothing that interesting down here." He said, but when he saw the heartbreak on her face, he felt a pang in his chest, "But…I suppose, if you do want to, you can indeed stay down here for as long as you wish."

"How about… forever?"

He gasped as she slid her arms around him , slowly creeping under his shirt, and His body tensed up feeling her delicate fingers slide across his skin as he tried to keep his heartbeat under control, but with no avail. He tried to also control his breathing, as it had sped up as well as his heart. If her hands were wandering, why couldn't his? He thought, and placed his hands on then very top of the hips, just above her bottom, and spread his fingers. He pulled her closer and rested his head on her shoulder, looking down at the floor and said, "Are you sure? I am being honest with you, Christine, I have never left this place since I first came here," and then pulled back, looking into the large, pleading brown orbs.

She kissed him again, confirming she was okay with everything and he looked at every part of her body lovingly,"Christine… You can stay here, not because you asked, and not because I approved, but because, Christine…I cannot live without you. You are everything to me, if not more." He said and he carried her to the swan-bed. Her eyes lit up with praise and she threw her arms around him. "Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" She exclaimed and gave him another kiss, which they both deepened. Throughout the kiss Christine had began to press against his shirt, feeling every muscle beneath it, wishing she could feel, and see it a lot better. Erik looked at her with passion. "What would you..like to do?" he asked her, his heart thumping in his chest

She looked up and stared into his eyes and bit her lip playfully, "As long as I'm with you, anything," she said.

Erik fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and undone them, and soon they were all undone and the shirt was flared out, ravished, Christine pushed the sleeves off his arms and began to feel every ridge, every jut of his chest and kissed him. He then began to untie Christine's dressing gown, throwing it aside and slowly undone her dress, pushing it down and unlacing her corset. Each movement he did set Christine's heart sky high and she could feel herself getting tipsy with the overdosage of adrenaline.

Christine moaned in pleasure, making sure her lips were constantly locked with Erik's and she could feel herself pressed against a wall. With all the action, Erik too was getting excited, as he could feel a slight pain growing in his region, he looked down and saw he was getting very aroused by the whole situation. Christine's dress was soon sprawled on the floor, leaving her just in her underwear. Erik shuffled out of his now too-tight trousers and stepped out of them as they bundled around his feet. As soon as they were both ready and both prepared, they made passionate love throughout the long, dark night.

Erik could possibly say that last night was the best day of his life, he felt a lump on top of him and opened his eyes. His Christine

began planting small kisses over his lips. "Erik... I love you...so so much. Promise me you'll stay with me, forever, don't leave me, please," she begged, between each little kiss she gave him.

"Christine, I assure you, I won't leave your side, for while you live, I will go wherever you want me to." He replied and drew her in for another kiss.

~End.

Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed this very...VERY mature one shot... This was written with fellow fanfiction author DarcyBanner, be sure to check out her stories if you are a fan of the Avengers fandom. Don't forget to review and I shall see you in the next story I write!

~StuddedHeartbreaks.


End file.
